


Coffee Break

by CosmicCove



Category: Underhero (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on something I wanted to do at this point in the game, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cereza uses he/she/they pronouns lol, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friend Fluff, Gen, Grey Kid only referred to as the Grey Kid, I haven't beat the game yet but I'm close, I just really like them to be friends, Masked Kid goes nonverbal when overwhelmed, Masked Kid uses they/them, Neurodivergent Masked Kid, Nonverbal Communication, Rivals to Friends? Almost?, Takes place after the first Grey Kid fight, ok not an AU but its the only canon divergence tag i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: After the fight with Grey Kid, Masked Kid decides to extend a helping hand towards their rival.
Relationships: Masked Kid & Cereza | Grey Kid, Masked Kid & Elizabeth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted to do after the Grey Kid fight even though it wasn't something the game let me do. :')

Masked Kid had never been one for talking, and certainly never was confrontational. This situation was a little bizarre though. They had never met a different looking masked kid before, and they couldn’t hide that they thought the Grey Kid was cool. With their new rival at their feet panting heavily, rapier stabbed weakly into the ground to support them as they recuperated from the fight, Masked Kid began to wonder just how much the Grey Kid had been hurt in the fight. 

"Hey, do you want to heal up?" Masked Kid asked. They spoke very softly, as always, almost surprised that the Grey Kid could hear them. 

"Heal… Up? What?" The Grey Kid breathed. 

"Yeah, what?" Elizabeth asked from Masked Kid's hoodie pocket. 

They ignored Elizabeth's statement. They knew what they wanted to do, and they were going to do it regardless of whether Elizabeth agreed with it or not. They did like Elizabeth, of course, but she could be a little too judgemental for Masked Kid's taste. 

"There's a save station up ahead," They told Grey Kid, "They have this coffee there that heals you really nicely. You look pretty roughed up- sorry about that, by the way." 

"Huh?" Grey Kid wondered. They cocked their head to the side in confusion. 

"You might need to speak up, kid," Elizabeth told the Masked Kid, "You're mumbling." 

"I can hear them just fine," Grey Kid huffed, "I just don't understand. You're supposed to be evil, right? You help Stitches. I just attacked you, and you beat me… And now you're asking if I need your help?" 

"It was just a suggestion," Masked kid hummed. 

Grey Kid's eyes fell to the ground in thought. They were still trying to catch their breath, yet they couldn't seem to. Maybe this masked kid was right. Maybe they did need to heal up. They had taken quite a few blows from the magical sword of the legendary hero, after all. They looked back up, slightly surprised that the Kid was still there, holding out a hand inviting them to take it. 

Grey Kid heaved a sigh. "Alright, fine." They took Masked Kid's hand and were helped to their feet. They sheathed their rapier, and followed the Masked Kid into the graveyard. Grey Kid groaned as the loud music and bright lights pulsed all around them. Even Masked Kid seemed averse to the party, with their head down, shying away from the wildness of the ghosts. 

The save station was different. Somehow, the music from the party was not audible from inside, and instead soft music played from a stereo tucked away into the corner. It was cozy, and Grey Kid was grateful for the offer to come there immediately. There were a few tables on the far side of the station, and the Masked Kid seemed to signal to one of the tables. Grey Kid sat at the table, and Masked Kid nodded once in approval. 

Masked Kid walked over to the coffee station and poured a couple of cups. They brought one cup over to the table, and handed it to Grey Kid. Then, that sat at the opposite end of the table. 

"Um. Thanks," Grey Kid muttered, surprised at the hospitality even still. 

"You're welcome," Masked Kid signed with their hands. 

"Don't feel like talking anymore?" Grey Kid asked. 

"Overwhelmed," Masked Kid replied. 

"Understandable," Grey Kid hummed, "That party out there really is hoppin." 

"Parties are not my thing," they responded, "Too loud." 

"Tell me about it." 

Masked Kid sighed. They brought up the coffee, and carefully poured it through the mouth of their mask. They noticed that Grey Kid seemed to struggle with drinking their coffee through their mask. Masked Kid wouldn't judge. Though rare, it was not unheard of for some Masked Kids to have trouble with their masks. 

"I am kind of confused, though," Grey Kid admitted, "Why did you offer to help me? You don't have anything to gain from it, and I'm not nice to you. We're not friends." 

"That's what I'm saying!" Elizabeth yelled from Masked Kid's pocket. Masked Kid finally let her out. "What's your plan here, Kid?" 

"There's no plan," Masked Kid insisted, "I'm-" they paused with their hands in the air, almost as if hesitant "I'm a little tired of having to fight so many people." 

Elizabeth sighed, but couldn't say she was surprised. At first, she thought that Masked Kid could learn to love the thrill of battle, but they only seemed to get less enthusiastic as time went on. "I guess that makes sense." 

"You're a little strange," Grey Kid noted, "You know that?" 

Masked Kid nodded. "Not in a bad way, though, right?" 

Grey Kid thought for a moment. "No, not in a bad way." 

Masked Kid smiled, and though no one saw it from underneath their mask, its presence could be felt. 

"Do you have a name?" Grey Kid asked. 

"Do you?" Masked Kid asked back. 

Grey Kid was taken aback by the response. "Fair enough," they shrugged. They were even more confused now, though. This Kid trusted them enough to take them to a save station and talk with them with the legendary sword out _while healing them_ \- And yet did not trust them enough to tell them their name. 

"I'm not going to lie, Kiddo, this is the strangest way of dealing with a rival I've ever seen," Elizabeth stated. 

"I said already that I'm not their rival," Grey Kid huffed, "I'm not anything like that." 

"Oh, you're definitely rival material," Elizabeth insisted, "You know, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That's what's happening, right." 

Masked Kid shook their head no. Grey Kid added, "I'm neither your friend nor your enemy!" 

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Well, you can say what you want. It still seems like a rivalry to me. Though, this is pretty unorthodox for rivalry." 

Grey Kid didn't try to argue further. They just looked at Masked Kid as if to say _what is this lady talking about?_ and Masked Kid stared back at if to say _I don't know what unorthodox means._

Grey Kid finished coffee with one last wary sip. They could feel it working to make them feel less weak. Already the cracks in their mask seemed to be sealing themselves. They didn't know how that happened, but they weren't about to question it. "Friends or not, thank you," Grey Kid muttered. 

Now it was Masked Kid's turn to feel a little surprised. "You're welcome," they signed back shyly. 

Grey Kid stood up. "I'm going to be leaving now. We'll meet each other again though, I'm certain of it," they told the other two, "And maybe things will be different then. Friendlier terms." 

Grey Kid departed swiftly after their statement, leaving Masked Kid behind with their hand outstretched as an unspoken, "Wait!" Masked Kid lowered their hand slowly, and looked down at the floor. 

"C'mon Kid, you can't honestly expect to go from rivals to friends that quickly," Elizabeth advised. 

"I guess not," Masked Kid signed with a shrug. They couldn't hide their disappointment though, not even behind their mask. 

Elizabeth sighed. "You really want them to join us, don't you?" 

Masked Kid admitted, "They're really cool!" 

"We've got a really good group going on already, Kid," Elizabeth reminded them, "That Grey Kid will come around sometime. In the meantime, we've got things to do. Gregory is waiting." 

Masked Kid nodded, tucking Elizabeth back into their pocket. They left the save station. Once again in the middle of the loud graveyard party, they held their head down low and tried to subtly cover their ears. They glanced around the area briefly, hoping to catch a glance of a gray hoodie or red boots, but found nothing. With a small sigh, Masked Kid decided to wait until fate brought them back together, and exited the graveyard.


End file.
